User talk:Spud75
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Field Marshall ? page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 00:13, 28 November 2009 Thanks for the details Thanks for info on one of the missing Field Marshall tractors, unfortunately the page structure means that all 5 entries with Field Marshall ? go to the same page. The idea of putting a live link in fails unless it has a reg no or serial number already to identify it. you can edit the tables page directly > and replace the place holder text in the relevant entry or leave me a note here and i can do it if you tell me which tractor it is in the list - Sorry my idea dident quite work doing it that way, the ? pages all need to go to one with a message i think. - BulldozerD11 00:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Confused re Field Marshalls Hi Spud i'm slightly confused with the Field Marshall tractors, as the page title says one number and the page content say another serial number. and we have a redirect in the page? Can your click on the photos and edit the photos page and add the sn number & reg number that belong each one to the photo's description page. I can then fill the details in the table with the correct photo for each one & fix the links. Looks like they need swapping round ? Thanks - BulldozerD11 00:56, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : Hi bulldozer, i am sorry but i am finding it difficult to add to your list and get my way round , yes they need swapping round, how can i get photos to show on main list ? - regards spud ::Hello Spud75 thanks for replying. The table has a very small edit button at the top right corner as the table is on another page. The tables have to have the special characters retained in the correct sequence or they break. The problem was I think you moved the page link as i had done for another entry, but I stop it generating a redirect so the original page Field Marshall ? is retained but as a blank page. ::You can create individual pages with the 'Create a new article' link on the left side of the screen, just above the upload image, recent changes etc list. I've not got a 'magic code' yet to add directly to the table. ::If you tell me which photo is which by adding the sn details to the photos page (click the photo to get a bigger version that then has an edit tab at the top of the page) i'll add them to the right box in the table. ::Tip - when uploading a photo add the model and reg or serial number when it asks for a 'descriptive title' as search can then find them when they drop down the recent upload list. ::The pages use some special characters to tell the system how to display the page, which can take a bit to learn, but you see a new editor which is designed to hide some of that. Use the preview button to see what it looks like. My way of learning wikia language is to copy a similar bit and change the words to your own text. Dont worry you cannot break wikia as the pages can turn back to the previous version. Heres a sample blank table. PS theres a button above th edit window that adds your 'signature' (user name and a tine stamp) or use 4 ~ symbols ~~~~ which gives :- - BulldozerD11 01:09, December 4, 2009 (UTC) 2633 & 3525 swaped Hi, spud I've swaped them round now & added the images to table. I assume it was you adding the sn as a caption to the image. (you forgot to log in as it recored it as an IP edit). I'ved added the info to the photo, if you click the one in the demo table above you will see it. try adding the 2nd photo to the demo table above in place of the text - double { enclosed text is a special link that adds the photo (in this case "image required ") in the visible (displayed) version of the table, but in edit mode you see code. I put them in so its easier to get the right cell in the table, but when i add entries where i have a photo to upload later i add "photo to add" to remind me to upload one later on. BTW - The reason for moving pages rather than just Cut & Paste is it saves the pages history. So if you look at Field Marshall 2633 & click the history you can see what has been added by who and when. - BulldozerD11 23:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC)